One Cold Night
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Oneshot. 50 years after Jack's revival, he met a lost 5-year old princess in a locked up tower. No pairings.


**Hi, welcome to my second crossover! But this is only one shot; sorry bout that. Also,_ there is no pairings here_, I just want them to be friends.**

* * *

**One Cold Night**

_50 years after his revival..._

Jack Frost went through thick layers of puffy cloud and flew in circles as he felt cold wind brushing against his face. He stopped abruptly in mid-flight as he noticed mysterious lights below. He ordered the wind to move the clouds out of his view and it immediately followed. It was night so he need to look closer what are the flying lights rising on the air. Jack descended and realized that the flying lights were sky lanterns. He wondered what was the occasion and looks like the people on the kingdom is full of grief.

He scratched his head and went to the castle to check out who are the couple standing on the balcony. He landed behind them and heard them talking about something. No, about _someone_.

"It's been 5 years since she was gone..." the king said, his voice was full of grief. The queen didn't reply and stare on the sky which is filled by the sky lanterns. It was like stars in the sky but were moving on the direction where the wind was pushing them.

"Let's rest, my queen" the king said to his wife and they both went inside. Jack watch them as they went in the castle and closed the doors. He wondered who is the lost princess and set off to find her.

* * *

Rapunzel was on her tiptoes to see the lanterns on the tower's only window. It was her 5th birthday and wants to see the "stars" dangling on the distant sky. She opened the window she always stay and noticed the lights were coming out behind the mountains. Rapunzel wonders where these lights coming from but her "mother" told her not to go outside because of the "dangerous things roaming day and night". After lights disappeared, she was about to close the windows but a cold wind suddenly brush against her face. She took a few steps back and cover her face from the cold wind. When she opened her eyes, Rapunzel saw a teenager standing on the window with his toes. He was facing her sadly as he thought she cannot see her.

* * *

"Who are you?" the girl asked innocently and Jack's expression changed. The girl can see him!

"Y-you... you can see me?" Jack asks with a little excitement on his voice. The girl nodded.

"My name's Jack Frost" he hopped from his place and approached her but she looked scared than friendly.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured while kneeling down, "I'm a friend"

The girl stared at him as her scary expression turned into smile.

"I'm Rapunzel, Mr. Jack Frost"

"W-what?" Jack smiles as he heard the word "Mr". "Just call me Jack"

"Jack," Rapunzel repeated.

"How did you find me here?" she ask after a silence.

"The wind guided me here" he replied

"Do you fly?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jack entertains most of all of her question (remember that he can't recall his past during this time); he answers her simply because she was just a child. After asking tons of question, she yawned and fell asleep on Jack's arms. He remembers that this is the lost princess that was the king and queen looking for. He was about to bring her to them but a voice interrupts him.

"Rapunzel? Are you there?" the voice was coming from a room on this floor. Jack carries her and went on the second floor, guessing that her room was there. He was right. Jack gently put her on the bed and covers her with the blanket. He soon stayed aside as her "mother" gets in the room and sees that her "daughter" was on the bed.

"Maybe just my imagination" she muttered as she closed the door.

Jack approached the sleeping Rapunzel and make something on his palm using his powers. A medium snowflake that will never melt for years or even decades. He just discovered this years ago that he can make snowflake that can't be melt by the sun. He lost all his "permanent" snowflakes when the wind blew all of it on Atlantic ocean while journeying to Europe.

He put the snowflake under her pillow and took a last look on the lost princess before he took his leave.

Jack will never forget her as a friend.

Most of all, he will never forget her as his very first believer...

* * *

**Hey, readers. I knew the ending suck or maybe not. :/ It depends how you imagined/viewed it. Hope you enjoy**.

**-UnDy**


End file.
